When cosmetic agent and the like are prepared, glycerol is widely used to create a moist feeling. On the other hand, glycine is a material used as a cosmetic agent to moisturize the skin and simultaneously suppress stickiness, and N-acylglycine and a salt thereof are materials used for cosmetics as washing components.
Glycerol and glycine or N-acylglycine are often simultaneously added to cosmetics (patent documents 1, 2).